Voyages of Klytia episode 1 part 2
by Darren.-.Storey
Summary: As the Klytia and her crew arrive at Otthalla they find a chance to cripple the Ori fleet. Or will the battle be the only one the Klytia will ever face?


**Voyages of Klytia**

**Part Two  
**

"Oh boy" O'Neill again.  
He and Carter Looked across space from the bridge of Klytia. I was a shocking sight, they thought. They were looking at a battle field in space. Debris lay everywhere. Parts of vaporized Asgard ships floated in space. The two watched as A pair of Ori battle cruisers tore up an Asgard fleet. O'Neill class ships as well as BelisKner ships were pounded as they tried hopelessly to drive the Ori off.  
"open a channel to the Asgard flagship." General O'Neill ordered  
The holographic screen in front of the main window came to life with the image of Thor.  
"What's going on?" Colonel carter asked the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet.  
"The Ori seemed to have found us as a threat to them. They are attempting to destroy us. We have been evacuating Otthala for some time now. I ordered all available ships to confront the Ori battlecruisers in an attempt to buy our people time to escape. It is not going well."  
"I can see that! How has it been going?" O'Neill asked.  
"We have lost thirty percent of our initial fleet so far. We rallied seven O'Neill class ships and three Beliskner class ships. Fortunately our advanced shielding and evasive capabilities have saved most of the fleet but two of our Beliskner class ships have been destroyed as well as one of our O'Neill class vessels. The evacuation of Otthala is forty percent completed. Our orders are to hold off the Ori until the evacuation is complete then withdraw to our new home."  
"Need a hand?" asked O'Neill  
"your assistance would be greatly gratified" thanked Thor  
By now one of the Ori ships had come around to face its new enemy.  
"Shields at maximum. All rail cannon batteries, open fire. Fire missiles and we'll see if Felger's P-18 Works.  
Evasive mauvers and lets try out the Tollan Ion cannons. Have them fire at will." Immediently the Klytia burst into life with railcannon and P-18 fire. Missiles shot out of the hull and rained down upon the Ori ship but none of it made any difference. Finally O'Neill and Carter saw two blue shots from the Ion cannon impact with the Ori shield. O'Neill sighed. The great cannons that usually destroyed anything in their path. They couldn't get through the Ori shield.  
"shields at seventy percent!" called out Captain Manson "We've lost Sub-Space sensors" as the Klytia took its second hit from the Ori battlecruiser.  
"I want those Drones online now!" shouted out General O'Neill.  
"sir" Carter said. "the 402's."  
"well the drones are going to take a while so we may as well give them more targets." O'Neill said to himself.  
"Major Mitchell! launch the 402's!"  
"Yes sir" said Cameron Mitchell. as he ran out of the room. a few minutes later the loud speakers burst to life with his voice: "All 402 pilots report to the hangar immediately!"  
moments later a fleet of thirty F-402's burst out of the hangar like a swarm of flies. Then immediately turned and headed straight for the Ori Battle cruiser. They came into formation and each spat a missile into the enemy ship's shield, the Ori ship's smaller guns came to life and Ori fighters came hurling out of the hangar.  
"Break formation. Target enemy fighters, evasive maneuvers" called out Mitchell from his F-402 cockpit. Immediately the F-402 fleet broke apart and spread out over space. shooting down the Ori fighters witch, luckily for the pilots, were not shielded. The Ori fighter pilots were not so lucky as each F-402 carried a small modified Goa'uld shield which would defend it. but not for long as the Ori fighter's weapons were very formidable and the Battle cruisers guns were still trying to mow down the fleet.  
"What's the status of the F-402s?" asked colonel Carter.  
"We've lost four 402's and two are damaged" called out a lutenient who was standing at a control panel  
"I want those drones ready NOW!" shouted General O'Neill.  
"We have just lost another of our O'Neill class ships" called out Thor over the speaker just as Carter was blinded by the huge explosion.  
As if on queue Dr Becket's voice came over the speakers;  
"Drones are ready and operational"  
O'Neill got up at once and ran to the chair room. He almost tripped over the Naqudria generator that was wired up to it and he sat down. "Shields at fifty percent" called out Captain Manson over the speakers as the Klytia took another hit from the Ori ship and sparks flew over the General.  
General O'Neill closed his eyes and thought about firing those drones. After a moment hundreds of small yellow squid like projectiles spurt out of the forward hull of the Klytia. They flew strait at the Ori ship, sometimes breaking off from the main column the destroy the Ori fighters. the drones reached the ship and that was the moment of truth. were the ancients as good as they were hoped to be? Carter held her breath as she watched. the drones passed through the Ori shields with little resistance. they sped fast toward the ship and punctured its hull. there was a fire on the bridge and the ship was falling toward the planet. It was going to crash on Otthalla.  
"Fire Tollan ion cannons" Carter ordered. two bright blue shots fired from above the bridge. the drones completely shut down the Ori ship's systems. the ion cannons hit home and destroyed the Ori ship in a massive explosion. a few remaining drones spread out and destroyed the remaing Ori fighters.  
"call back the F-402's! Casualties?" carter asked  
"We've lost seven F-402's and one is damaged badly. He wont be able to make it back" Captain Manson said.  
"Transport the pilot to the infirmary" Carter ordered "and beam the 402 to the hangar for repairs."  
"Congratulations colonel Carter. We have had no luck with the other Ori battlecruiser. We would appreciate your assistance in destroying this ship." Thor's said.  
"Right away Thor. you can cancel your evacuation if you like" she said with a smile.  
"Bring us around, divert all available power to the shields. I want this ship between the Ori and the Asgard fleet until we can fire drones again. open fire with all batteries, fire missiles. Divert power from P-18 and Tollan ion cannons to shields." Carter ordered to Captain Manson.  
"I want the drones back A.S.A.P. as soon as they're online I want you to tell O'Neill."

The Klytia swung around, colliding with the remains of the Ori ship and maneuvered to the area between the Ori ship and the Asgard fleet.

The Ori ship fired upon the Klytia.

"Shields at Fifty-five percent" said Captain Manson smoothly.

"Status of the Ori ship?" Carter asked

"Their shield are at ninety-four percent."

"What's the status of the Drones?"

"Almost there!" called out a voice over the over speaker

"The Rings have been activated!" cried Captain Manson

"Beam a combat team to the rings and get the nearest security team there!" Carter ordered.

"The enemy Ori troops have been eliminated" Called out the commander of the combat team moments later.

"Disable the rings" said colonel Carter.

"I can't ma'am!" Manson cried out "They must stopping us from disabling them!"

"Then get another two combat teams there" Carter ordered.

"Shields at forty percent!" shouted out Captain Manson with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Drones Becket!" Yelled Carter angrily

"They're ready!" Becket called.

"General! The drones are ready!"

"Shields at twenty five percent" called Manson as the Klytia took another hit. "We've just lost Life support and back ups are not functioning"

Simultaneously an identical column of drones shot out of the hull again and headed for the Ori ship. They glided through the shields and penetrated the hull. The ship was on fire for a moment before disappearing in a ball of flame.

"What took us so long to fire again?" asked O'Neill over the intercom.

"I don't know sir" Carter answered. "I'll have a look at it when we get back to Earth"

"We Owe You Our Thanks" said Thor.

"No problem" Said O'Neill. "How about doing what we came here to do?"

"Of course" Thor said. "If you come into orbit we can repair your ship"

"Bring us into a low orbit Manson" O'Neill ordered

"Yes Sir."

"Have you reversed the evacuation?" Carter asked

"Thirty-Five percent of the evacuated fleet is yet to return" Thor replied

the Klytia pulled into a low orbit and several small Asgard ships began repairing the Klytia.

"The Sub-Space Communications of the Klytia are Fully operational and the Shields are at maximum. We have perfected the invisibility cloak to one hundred percent and we've increased the Hyperdrive to eighty percent. As a thank you gift I am also repairing your damaged F-402's and replacing the ones destroyed in battle. The Asgard high council has ordered that I also replace the Goa'uld shields In your F-402's with Asgard shields. They are not as efficient as our modern Shields because of the lack of space but they are considerably stronger than the Goa'uld shields. Also we have scanned your Drone supply and have created enough to replace all used in battle. And we have, of course, activated all the necessary technology" Thor declared.

"Thanks Thor, Always happy to help" Said O'Neill with a smile.

"Set a course for Earth Captain Manson."


End file.
